<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart to Heart by Bajillian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376672">Heart to Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian'>Bajillian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, I just wanted to write about heart holding in a soft way okay, M/M, One Shot, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>heart-to-heart<br/><i>/ˈˌhärt ˌtə ˈhärt/</i><br/><i>adjective</i><br/>(of a conversation) candid, intimate, and personal.<br/>"a heart-to-heart chat"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart to Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Traffy!”</p>
<p>Law was sitting at Chopper’s desk in the infirmary, trying to figure out some plans for tomorrow while he continued to work with the Straw Hats. He knew their captain would probably stray far from it, but he figured it’d be good to have anyway. Plus, the little doctor was kind enough to lend him the room for a while so he could work alone… at least, he started that way. Though deep in thought, his brain did process that Luffy had addressed him, but kept working anyway. A hum in question was all he responded with.</p>
<p>“Y’know how you have those cool powers where you can slice people up?” Luffy asked. He was busy, too: sitting on a nearby bed and chowing down on a bunch of leftover desserts Sanji had provided earlier. “And you can take people’s hearts?”</p>
<p>Law looked up, then, and gave Luffy an unamused stare before looking back down at his work. This was not helping his concentration at all. “Yes,” he said simply.</p>
<p>“Could I see my heart?”</p>
<p>Law sighed. He was used to people asking if he could use his powers on them. It wasn’t as entertaining. They’d squirm when he’d do it when they least expect it. Though, he supposed Luffy wouldn’t be bothered either way. </p>
<p>“Traffy?”</p>
<p>“I heard you,” Law said, and turned his chair around to face Luffy. “Why do you want to see your heart?”</p>
<p>Luffy shrugged, an excited smile on his face. “Why not?” he asked. “I’ve never seen it before.”</p>
<p>Law sighed again. He supposed he could take a brief break. “Fine.” He rolled his chair closer, his expression the complete opposite of Luffy’s amusement. “Are you sure about this?”</p>
<p>Luffy licked his fingers, set the plates aside, and then sat up straighter. “Uh huh!” he said. “It’s not gonna hurt, right?”</p>
<p>“As long as I’m careful, you won’t feel pain,” Law said. “Since I’m not looking to start any problems, that shouldn’t be an issue.” He held up his hand, palm facing down, but paused. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>Normally, Law wouldn’t be so gentle or patient. But when it came to people he trusted, people he cared about (though, he didn’t like to admit these facts out loud), he didn’t want to scare them. ‘DEATH’ decorated his fingers, but it didn’t mean he was a monster or wanted to torture recklessly. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Luffy, who seemed to not think twice about his danger.</p>
<p>“I’m ready!” Luffy said, watching Law’s hand.</p>
<p>“Room.” Law motioned with his hand before a blue bubble surrounded them. The next course of action would be to strike the other person’s chest, but since this wasn’t his enemy, he placed his hand gently on Luffy’s chest instead. “Scalpel.”</p>
<p>Luffy’s heart popped out of the back of him, and Law flipped his hand so the heart could appear there instead. It was beating at an average rate, but sped up a bit. This made Law look up at Luffy.</p>
<p>He was staring wide-eyed with his jaw dropped. Not out of fear, but in amazement. He reached forward with the intent of touching it, but Law slapped his hand away.</p>
<p>“Don’t. You might hurt yourself,” Law said.</p>
<p>Luffy looked up and let out a little laugh. “Aw, Traffy, you must really care about my protection!”</p>
<p>Despite Law rolling his eyes, a faint blush dusted his cheeks. “I think it would be in both your interest and your crew’s interest if you didn’t destroy your heart under my care.”</p>
<p>Luffy smiled. “I bet you’ll take good care of my heart!”</p>
<p>Law’s own heart fluttered at that. He knew Luffy meant in the physical sense, but he couldn’t control the involuntary responses his body had. He wondered if he could make Luffy react the same way. Straw Hat was always overly friendly with everyone, so whether he ever flirted or not was unclear. It was humiliating that the doctor even felt this way, having a childish crush on his ally. He was a well-respected captain and doctor - The Surgeon of Death - not some high school boy, wondering if another person had the same feelings for him in return.</p>
<p>“I will,” was what Law settled with, accompanied by a nod. Those two words contained more meaning than Luffy would interpret it as, but that was okay.</p>
<p>“Everything okay?” Luffy asked, brows furrowed. “You’re being extra quiet. Is this draining you too much?”</p>
<p>Law shook his head faster than he’d care to admit. “No, I’m fine,” he said. “I was just… lost in thought.”</p>
<p>Luffy’s smile returned. Relieved. “Whatchya thinkin’ about?”</p>
<p>Law averted his gaze, choosing to look at Luffy’s heart instead. There was hesitation, but then he said, “I… like you.” He grimaced at how the words came out. He wasn’t really one to reveal these kinds of emotions. It felt too… vulnerable. He didn’t like feeling vulnerable. And the fact that he was divulging this information <i>willingly</i> was a little embarrassing.</p>
<p>“I like you, too!” Luffy said. “That’s why we’re in an alliance! We’re friends, aren’t we?”</p>
<p>Law chuckled softly. Of course. “Yes, we’re friends.” Another piece of information he wouldn’t dare let slip to anyone else. “But perhaps, we could be more than friends.”</p>
<p>“What, like… best friends?” Luffy asked, head tilted slightly. “If you’re asking to be part of my crew, the answer is yes!”</p>
<p>“Not exactly,” Law said. “I’m not asking to be part of your crew. I was just wondering… what your lips would feel like.... on mine.” The delivery of that line was somehow both smooth and awkward, a perfect description of the doctor. He watched as Luffy’s heart started beating faster in his hand, but it was more out of excitement than anything else. </p>
<p>Luffy was so voluntarily expressive, enough to let his emotions be out in the open for Law to see. Law admired that about him. The doctor practiced for years at keeping his expressions behind a wall, occasionally letting a smirk or a devious smile slip past. Luffy was an open book.</p>
<p>“If you wanted to kiss me, you could’ve just said so!” Luffy said with a little laugh.</p>
<p>Law tilted his hat down to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks. How was he being so <i>casual</i> about this? He studied Luffy’s heart one last time before he lifted his head back up and leaned in for a kiss, avoiding any further conversation.</p>
<p>Luffy’s lips tasted like sugar from the desserts he’d been eating before, and though Law wasn’t too big on sweets, he couldn’t help leaning closer. Though chapped, Luffy’s lips were surprisingly soft, moving with uncertainty. His heart was beating faster again in Law’s hand, and without much thought, Law rubbed a gentle, reassuring thumb against it.</p>
<p>When Law pulled back and slowly opened his eyes, he couldn’t help chuckling at the sight. Luffy was staring back at him, wide-eyed and flushed pink. If anyone were to have walked in on them, they would’ve assumed Law did it without asking.</p>
<p>“Was that okay?” Law asked after a moment.</p>
<p>Luffy managed a little nod before he looked at his heart, and then at Law’s chest. “Can we do that again?” he asked. “I wanna hold your heart, too, though.”</p>
<p>Law blinked and he could feel his face heating up again. He hadn’t expected that kind of a response. “Oh…” He cleared his throat. “Maybe we can do that another time.” It’s not that he didn’t trust Luffy… it’s that he didn’t trust Luffy to not accidentally squeeze his heart too hard or do something else that would potentially kill him. “If you want, I can guide your hand so you can feel my pulse that way instead.”</p>
<p>Luffy nodded excitedly. “Okay! One sec.” He clapped his hands and started to rub them together, which made Law furrow his brows.</p>
<p>“What are you… doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m warming my hands up!” Luffy said, and held out his hand. It was a little pink from the rubbing. “So it’ll feel nice for you!”</p>
<p>Law smiled. It was subtle, but Luffy was able to notice it. “Could you point your index and middle finger for me?” he asked, and once Luffy did so, he positioned them on his own wrist of the hand that was holding Luffy’s heart. Law’s pulse was calm for the moment.</p>
<p>Luffy smiled as well and looked up at Law before he leaned in for another kiss. Even if Law knew it was coming, it still caught him off guard, and his pulse jumped up. Luffy made a little noise against Law’s lips. He liked that he could get some new reactions out of the doctor, so he decided he wanted to get more.</p>
<p>Luffy opened his mouth enough for his tongue to brush against Law’s lip, and Law let his own tongue come out. Luffy had no idea what the fuck he was doing, but Law sighed softly through his nose, so he took that as a good sign.</p>
<p>However, it became a little too much for Law, so he pulled away and looked uncharacteristically flustered. Luffy had a dreamy expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Right, I… should be working,” Law said, avoiding eye contact. “So I should give this back to you.” With the flick of his hand, the heart was returned to Luffy’s chest, but Luffy’s fingers were still on Law’s wrist.</p>
<p>“Your heart’s beating really fast!” Luffy said, so Law swatted his hand away. “Are you gonna be okay?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine,” Law mumbled. Then, with hesitation, “We should… try that again some time. I’d like to know how your heart works while you’re using your rubber abilities.”</p>
<p>Luffy laughed. “Yeah! But also, maybe we can kiss some more! That felt really nice!” he said. “We should do it when you’re not busy, so it can last longer, too!”</p>
<p>Law hid his smile by turning back to the desk. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to concentrate on what he was doing before, but he still didn’t want Luffy to see his reactions any further. That was enough emotion-sharing for the moment, thank you very much. “Maybe later.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi to me on my <a href="https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/">writing blog</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>